


What if.. this happened?

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: I thought what if Frankie and Robert acted on their natural chemistry....





	What if.. this happened?

Frankie and Robert

Frankie was high, but instead of being mellow she was sad. So she scoured the house till she found an old bottle of vodka Grace had stashed, opened it and took a big swig. "Oh gawd how does she drink this crap? There aren't enough olives in the world to help it taste better"... bleh. Without much conscious thought other than she needed something to get the nasty vodka taste out of her mouth, Frankie opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of tater tots which promptly fell off the shelf and landed on her foot. "Shit.. and fuck Nick, she's too good for him anyway." Shaking her head Frankie thought, this is not helping, I need a muse, and a real drink. 

About an hour later Frankie tipped her Uber driver and walked into the refurbished leather bar Robert had "won" at the auction. 

"Indirect semi shade, gotta love it, what's next Harvey or Divine in full drag as waitresses?" 

"A man can dream, plus someone is grumpy today,'' said Robert behind her. Placing a hand over her heart Frankie jumped then said "sorry I didn't realize I said that out loud…"  
"It's fine" said Robert waving his hand dismissively. Then continued, "Actually speaking of wait staff in drag. Can't you see Dolly or Judy in leather serving drinks?"

"I knew I needed a muse, and a good laugh, but no to that image that I can't unsee now."

"Well how about yes to trying a sample of a new draft beer from a local start up brewery, or maybe a glass of regionally sourced white wine?"

" Look at you all Mr salesman/ bartender extraordinaire." said Frankie with a smile,  
"Yes please, a glass of wine with a craft beer chaser sounds perfect. I still don't know how Grace drinks that nasty vodka even with olives…snapping her fingers as the light bulb went on, Frankie turned toward Robert and continued, ``You know, here's an idea...I should paint something for you, or talk to my friend Mary Jean who does these amazing spoken word monologues...she even has a few drag king characters, that might really confuse your customers."

"Well I'd say you have had enough to drink, but you finally mentioned someone besides Grace or Nick so…"

"True, I have had a bit too much to drink, and also true I'm tired of dwelling on Grace and Nick, speaking of being cheated on, where is Sol?"

"Wait did you just admit that you and …"

Frankie put a finger up to Robert's lips...swayed slightly and said "shhh, only I shhh. Don't speak about she who shall not be named."

"Okay now I know you've had too much to drink because you just compared Grace to Voldemort."

"Well if the plastic slipper fits…. Sadly vintage Barbie would not get the multiple pop culture references I just used. But you didn't answer my question...where's Sol?"

"Ehh this place is not his thing, plus he's still kinda pissed off that you suggested I buy it when you introduced me to edibles and we lost his dog".

"I know, right? he and Grace are such killjoys. Joan-Margaret and I had a perfectly good plan to save Vybrant and implement National Vibrator and Donut day...and it worked we launched a huge Kickstarter campaign, but no it's always Frankie you need to cut back on the pot or eating salt or brainstorming while high...fuck her, maybe I will go find myself a 50 year old well put together woman to date... I would ask you do you know anyone but I'm not that drunk, I will ask Mallory, because I've met some of Brianna's friends….I don't know though…maybe I do need a debonair, dashingly handsome bartender in my life …" said Frankie as she impulsively leaned forward to kiss Robert's cheek. Although he had turned slightly to face her so their lips inadvertently met instead. And just like that they were kissing for real. Slowly pulling away Frankie said "well now I know what Sol as talking about…"

"Frankie…"

"Yeah yeah I'm calling an Uber…."

"Frankie…."

"I'm sorry, I'm really drunk I…"

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't have let that happen if I didn't want it to. I'm not drunk. But I do apologise. It won't happen again. No, don't cry, it's not your fault… "said Robert pulling her into a hug.

"What happened?" said Sol just as he, Grace and Nick walked into the bar.

Frankie looked at Robert and whispered," what is this the setup of a bad bar joke? " Then out loud she said, " he went and spoiled the latest episode of Ray Donovan for me."

"Damn Robert, even I know better than to do that to Frankie...what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry for being impulse, because I inadvertently hurt my friend."

"And I'm thinking I am way too drunk to have this conversation with you guys... so I'm gonna Uber home and converse with Joanne."


End file.
